fictionfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Donkerpoot: Alleen
Deze fiction gaat over Nina, een pony op manege Nachtegaal. Alles gaat prima, tot ze ineens wordt verkocht. Haar leven slaat om, en alles lijkt fout te gaan. De personages Manege Nachtegaal: Nina; een bruine merrie met zwarte benen Pien; een witte merrie Maggie; een bruine merrie Shiva; crèmekleurige merrie Pjotr; een lichtbruine ruin met veel wit Stippel; witte ruin met grijze stippen Bloem; witte merrie met zwarte vlekken Beer; voskleurige shetlander, ruin Zack; zwarte hengst met witte voeten Paarden buiten de manege: Bas; zwarte hengst Prince; kleine, voskleurige hengst, snel opvliegerig Ice; spierwitte merrie Andere dieren: Bobo; border collie Minoes; rode poes Hoofdstuk 1 Nina’s oren suisden terwijl ze door het weiland rende. Ze wierp een blik achterom en zag dat haar beste vriendinnen: Maggie en Pien achter haar aan renden. Vlak voor het hek maakte Nina een scherpe bocht naar rechts en racete zo weer terug, haar staart wapperend achter haar aan en haar hoeven roffelend over de zachte aarde. Ze remde steeds een beetje af, totdat ze helemaal stilstond. Maggie en Pien kwamen naast haar staan. “Lekker hè, een beetje uitwaaien voor de les begint.” Maggie at een pluk gras van de grond. In haar ooghoek zag Nina iemand naar het hek komen. “Ik ga, meiden, de les zal zo wel beginnen!” Ze draafde naar het hek toe en zag dat het een meisje was met twee staarten aan de zijkant. Loes! Loes was echt een van de meest fantastische kinderen die er op paardrijden zaten. Ze had altijd wel lekkers bij zich, en ze snapte paarden beter dan wie dan ook. Nina hoopte dat Loes op haar mocht rijden. Ze keek hoopvol toe hoe het meisje binnen stapte en naar har toe liep. “Sorry, Nina, deze keer moet ik op Stippel.” Nina deed haar best om niet verdrietig te kijken, Stippel had het ook gewoon verdiend. Stippel was een van de oudste pony’s van de manege, en hij had al jaren goed werk verricht. “Nina!” Nina keek op toen ze haar naam hoorde. Daar, aan de overkant van het hek stond Tom. Nina stapte naar hem toe. “Hoi Nina.”, begroette Tom haar. “Ik mag vandaag op jou rijden, hoe leuk is dat?” Nina brieste opgelucht, Tom was ook heel aardig én een goede ruiter. Tom klom over het hek en lijnde haar aan. Ze liep mee naar buiten en hinnikte vrolijk toen ze Shiva tegenkwam. Zij hinnikte ook vrolijk weer terug. Het was altijd gezellig op de manege, en daar was Nina maar wat blij om. Nina liep aan de hand van Tom mee de bak in. Het zand was ververst en zonlicht scheen door de open gaten in het dak. Het beloofde een warme dag te worden. Toen Nina opzij keek, zag ze dat er achter het glas een aantal mensen zaten. Ze had wel eens een mens horen zeggen dat dat de kantine was, maar wat het betekende wist Nina niet. Tom klom op haar rug en spoorde haar aan om te stappen. Ze deed braaf wat er van haar gevraagd werd, ze had wel eens verhalen gehoord over paarden die dat niet deden en vervolgens weggevoerd werden. De rillingen liepen over haar rug, terwijl ze terugdacht aan de dag dat Ties wegging. Ties was een ruin, ouder dan Nina. Ze konden het goed met elkaar vinden. Het was een koude winterdag, en Nina, die toen een stuk jonger was, en Ties liepen in dezelfde les. Ineens begon Ties te steigeren en te bokken. Degene die toen op hem reed had hem een harde tik met de zweep gegeven, maar dat had alleen Nina gezien. De volgende dag werd hij in een trailer gezet en weggevoerd. Hij was nooit meer teruggekomen. De stem van Tom haalde haar terug naar het heden: “Nina! Draf!” Snel ging Nina over tot een geleidelijke draf. “Pff.”, Pien hijgde. “Wat is het warm.” “Ja nou.” Nina’s vacht trilde, overal zaten vliegen om hen heen. Die ochtend was het al warm, maar nu de zon recht boven het weiland stond, was het niet uit te houden, zo warm. Nina zag dat Pjotr op de meiden af kwam lopen. “Ik heb zo meteen een bosrit.” Maggie antwoordde meteen: “Leuk!” Nina had het allang in de gaten gehad. Maggie vond Pjotr zo leuk als wat. Maar, Pjotr was geïnteresseerder in Pien dan in Maggie. Helaas voor Pjotr moest Pien niks van hem weten. Wat was de liefde toch ingewikkeld. Ik word nooit verliefd, besloot Nina. Ze keek op en zag dat Maggie naar Pjotr toe was geschoven, zodat ze nu vlak naast elkaar stonden. Die arme Pjotr voelde zich duidelijk niet op zijn gemak, dus Nina besloot hem maar te helpen. “Hey, Mag! Ik zie dat er een paar mensen bij het hek staan, zullen we gaan kijken of ze wat lekkers voor ons hebben?” “Dat laat ik me geen tweede keer zeggen!” Maggie rukte zich los en Pjotr gaf Nina een dankbare blik. Categorie:Donkerpoot Categorie:Actief Verhaal Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Verhaal